


Apprentice

by Negative_Citadel



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucas & 47 work together, Made up target, Oneshot, Really quick reasons for the target, Writing Exercise, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negative_Citadel/pseuds/Negative_Citadel
Summary: Lucas joins 47 for a job.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Hitman fanfic, so I apologize if it's...rusty. I mostly wrote this to take a break from another oneshot I'm currently working on and to cope with the fact that I don't have Hitman 3 yet lol. I'll admit the pacing is a tad rushed on this, but thank you for giving my fanfic the chance! :)

Lucas leaned against the wall as 47 cleaned his dual silverballers. The bald man placed his silencers back on and placed the two pistols into a briefcase with his other weapons. He turned, not saying a word to Mr. Grey. He glared at the small laptop that his brother had been holding. Extending his arm, he signaled him to hand it over. Grey obeyed and 47 took the laptop over to the desk of the motel.

47 looked at his new assignment. A man by the name of Eric Hugh Dover and his father, Andrew P. Dover, owned a large cocaine farm in Louisiana and had recently begun dipping their toes into mafia business. The two lived in a massive estate, filled with armed guards. However, they would be hosting a facade party to celebrate Eric’s twenty-year-old daughter’s birthday, while Andrew could monitor and control his mafia in the attic. “I figure this is nothing you cannot handle,” Diana said in a cocky tone over the computer. “At the end of the day, it is merely quick cash.” 

Agent 47 nodded as he closed the laptop and got ready to head out. He handed the laptop back to Lucas. 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to tag along,” Lucas told him as he blocked the doorway. “I would like to see how you operate firsthand.” 

“I work alone.”

“I will not get in your way.”

“You’re already in my way,” Agent 47 said as he pushed Lucas out of his way. He gripped onto his briefcase as he began heading down the stairs of the hotel. He could already hear Grey following him.

“I would like to be on the same page,” Lucas insisted as he spoke quietly, following 47 into the rainy streets. “Diana already knows I intend on coming with you.”

47 didn’t respond. He got into his car, unlocking all the doors. Lucas slipped into the passenger seat as the agent hit the gas. They weren’t far from where they needed to go. Luckily, his last hit was also in Louisiana. Diana had seemed to pick up any hit requests she could as she worked together with Olivia to research more about Providence. 

Rain hit the windshield as they got on the highway. 47’s fists tightly clenched against the steering wheel as Lucas reached for the window. After his brother turned the radio on, 47 immediately turned it off. “Don’t distract me,” he growled, not moving his eyes from the road. They took the nearest exit as 47 parked the car on the side of the road. “We walk from here,” he grumbled as he shut the car door and walked into a dense forest, heading towards the mansion in the far distance.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to drive closer?” Lucas questioned as he followed the bald man.

“No.”

The two dredged through the muddy, wet grass as they got close. 47 put his arm in front of Lucas. He grabbed one of his silverballers from his briefcase and fired a silenced shot at a camera on the fence. He then quietly pulled himself over it. Lucas followed. A large, black dog growled before 47 handed him a sausage that had been injected with tranquilizers. 47 held the animal as it began to fall asleep, making sure it didn’t hit the concrete hard. 

He stealthily crawled towards an open window of the house. He peered through the glass. Nobody seemed to be in the kitchen except for what looked to be a paid chef. He carefully slipped through the window and hid behind one of the counters. He glared, waiting patiently, not by choice, as his brother followed, doing the same.

47 walked behind the chef and grabbed him. He strangled him, knocking him out. Together, Lucas and the agent carried the chef into a walk in freezer. There, 47 changed into the chef’s clothes. He walked out and began scanning everything in the kitchen. He grabbed every knife and anything else he could use at his disposal. He heard footsteps and went to pretend he was working on the already finished birthday cake on the counter.

“Can I have a slice?” An armed guard asked, walking by him.

The hitman looked past him and at Lucas, nodding. “Knock yourself out.” 

As the guard reached for a slice, Grey came up behind him and slammed his head against the counter. He dragged the body into the freezer, mimicking 47 as he stole the guard’s uniform. He walked out of the freezer silently. 47 signaled him to move as the two of them walked into a crowded room. It seemed far too busy for a twenty year old’s birthday party. They made their way to the nearest bathroom and 47 locked the door. He listened to see if anyone had planned to move towards it.

“You’ve done this before,” 47 commented coldly as he remained listening. “I’ll take out Andrew if you take care of Eric.”

“I thought you worked alone.”

47 wasn’t amused by Lucas’s sarcasm. The two split ways the second 47 opened the bathroom door. Lucas began looking for Eric, heading up the stairs. He tried to avoid all the guards posted around the area. Slipping into one of the doors, he saw the target. He was snorting cocaine off of his dresser. Lucas noticed his bodyguard was facing backwards, looking out the window. Lucas pulled out a silenced pistol and immediately shot Eric, then slipped out of the room like nothing had happened. He was curious how 47 was handling it. Grey began making his way back out of the mansion and towards the car. The dog outside was still asleep in the pouring rain.

Meanwhile, 47 had climbed the side of the house and came in through the attic window. It was dark, with only a television’s light as a larger man hunched over it. The agent made his way over to Andrew as he pulled out his fiberwire. The target gasped for air as 47 clenched the ends of the fiberwire together against his neck. Once he stopped, 47 made his way back out, only after retrieving his suit from the freezer. 

He knew Lucas would be standing by the car, waiting for him. 47 tossed him the car keys. “You drive this time,” he told him as he got into the passenger seat. As they drove out, 47 called Diana to let her know the job was done.

“How was it - having an apprentice?” Diana asked the agent.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve worked together,” 47 responded as he watched the rain hit the side windows of the car. He soon hung up as the two made it back to the hotel. He dropped his briefcase on the floor next to the bed as Lucas stood in the doorway.

"I think this calls for celebration," Lucas commented, hinting at the far across the street. He noticed his brother was far from interested. "Or-"

“Good job,” 47 said coldly, before shutting the door on Lucas.


End file.
